The present invention relates, in general, to electronics, and more particularly, to semiconductors, structures thereof, and methods of forming semiconductor devices.
As today's semiconductor industry has appreciated the need for smaller, high-performance electronic products, a wide variety of techniques for providing high-capacity semiconductor devices are being actively researched and developed. In general, a semiconductor device includes a semiconductor die fabricated by processing a wafer and forming an integrated circuit (IC) on the wafer. The semiconductor device is completed by mounting the semiconductor die on one surface of a substrate, such as a printed circuit board and forming conductive members as external input/output members on the other surface of the substrate.
However, the printed circuit board may include multiple layers of conductive layers and insulation layers (i.e., a multiple-layer substrate) to achieve a higher integration level, and conductive bumps and a semiconductor die are mounted on different surfaces of a substrate, which may increase the overall thickness of the semiconductor device, making the semiconductor device bulky.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a semiconductor device structure and method that achieves a higher integration level and also reduces the overall thickness thereof.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale, and the same reference numbers in different figures denote generally the same elements. Additionally, descriptions and details of well-known steps and elements are omitted for simplicity of the description. It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that words, during, while, and when as used herein related to circuit operation are not exact terms that mean an action takes place instantly upon an initiating action but that there may be some small but reasonable delay, such as propagation delay, between the reaction that is initiated by the initial action. Additionally, the term while means a certain action occurs at least within some portion of a duration of the initiating action. The use of the word approximately or substantially means a value of an element is expected to be close to a state value or position. However, as is well known in the art there are always minor variances preventing values or positions from being exactly stated. As used herein, the singular forms are intended to include the plural forms as well, unless the context clearly indicates otherwise. It will be understood that, although the terms first, second, etc. may be used herein to describe various members, elements, regions, layers and/or parts, these members, elements, regions, layers and/or parts are not be limited by these terms. These terms are only used to distinguish one member, element, region, layer and/or part from another member, element, region, layer and/or part. Thus, for example, a first member, element, region, layer and/or part discussed below could be termed a second member, element, region, layer and/or part without departing from the teachings of the present invention.